Breaking Destination: A New Future
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: El futuro esta mas caotico que antes pero aun hay una salvacion. Cuatro Orbes escondidos en el mundo y solo un ser capaz de dominar su gran poder. La pregunta es ¿Tendra Renesmee el suficiente valor para cumplir su destino?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **UNIVERSO ALTERNO

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

**Breaking Destination: A New Future**

**(Rompiendo el Destino: Un Nuevo Futuro)**

**Prologo**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos años, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos de todos, mi familia, mis amigos y mis enemigos mientras sostenía en mis manos el preciado poder.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Este era el fin de nuestra larga búsqueda, con esto podría cambiar por completo lo que los Vulturi habían hecho. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

Sin embargo, el precio que yo tenia que pagar era muy alto y se, que esta decisión esta matando a mis padres, a Jake y al resto de las personas que me conocen. Pero tengo que hacerlo, para poder tener un mañana, para poder ver nuevamente a aquellos que ya se han ido y que aun no era su tiempo.

Es momento de romper el destino y crear un nuevo futuro.

Uno mejor para todos.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_De vida y muerte una niña nacerá_

_De dos mundos con una sola misión_

_Y su destino con valor cumplirá._

_Cuatro puntos el poder señalara_

_Pero solo la quinta esencia dominara_

_El poder tendrá para abrir_

_Las puertas de la salvación._

_Solo la quinta esencia_

_Nacida de dos mundos_

_Romperá el destino_

_Y las barreras de la realidad._

_Fragmento del Libro 2 de las Profecías_

_"La Leyenda de la Quinta Esencia"_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Queridos lectores aquí esta el prologo de la nueva historia, continuación de Midnight Twilight: un nuevo comienzo. Con esta historia he estado teniendo un poco de problemas y aun mas con mi compu ya que los tres capítulos que tenia hechos se me borraron y no he podido recuperarlos así que les pido paciencia y que sepan esperarme, además no es nada sencillo hacer un fic y menos aun cuando ni la compu ni la inspiración son de gran ayuda. Subiré el primer capitulo el miércoles 9 de septiembre así que espero que sepan esperarme y si tienen algunas ideas para el fic no duden en mandármelas, pueden hacer suposiciones de lo ocurrirá ya sea gracias a este prologo o por los pequeños avances que puse en el cap final de Midnight Twilight. En fin sin más que decir me despido.


	2. Decodificando profecias

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **UNIVERSO ALTERNO

Buen Dios estas semanas han sido pesadas y mi compu no ayuda, lamento la tardanza chicas pero aquí esta el primer capitulo aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic pero espero que sean los suficientes para al menos 100 review, en fin. Como leerán la cosa se pondrán buenas ahora que las chicas Cullen se piensan independizar o algo así. Aun quedan misterios no resueltos los cuales lo harán a lo largo de la historia, espero que a alguien le agrade este fic. Ya nos veremos después chicas. Que conste las profecías tuve horrores para hacerlas así que espero que no estén tan mal.

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

**Capitulo 1**

**Decodificando Profecías **

**Forks, 2050**

**A 6 meses de la desaparición de Bella y Nessie**

Bella sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido como cuando su yo futuro se separo de ella pero peor, escucho murmullos a su alrededor pero no identifico que hablaban. Poco a poco empezó a recuperar su consciencia y emitió un quejido adormecido, unas frías manos acariciaron su mejilla y se sintió más segura.

- ¿Bella? – Llamo una voz aterciopelada que ella conocía bien – ¿Bella, como te sientes?

- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima – Murmura ella mientras abría los ojos – ¿Qué paso Edward, donde estamos?

- No lo creerás, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo hago

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué sucede?

Antes de que Edward pudiera decirle, Nessie entro a la tienda de campaña en la que la humana había estado durmiendo. Cuando la hibrida se dio cuenta de que su madre del pasado había despertado soltó un grito y de inmediato la abrazo.

- Que bueno que has despertado mamà Bella, nos tenias a todos preocupados

- Lo siento pero aun sigo confundido

- Lo entiendo, será mejor que vayamos a donde están mis padres… bueno los del futuro para que te expliquen mejor la situación

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Bella observo un basto campo verde rodeado por montillas y sobre el campo verde muchas tiendas parecidas a los de los árabes dispuestas por todos lados como una mini ciudad, también había unos puestos donde estaban haciendo armas: espadas, arcos, flechas, lanzas, etc., muchas de las personas de allí saludaban a Nessie efusivamente o con un inclinación de cabeza pero miraban a Edward y a ella con sorpresa y cuchicheaban entre si.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el Valle del Fénix Imperial – Contesto una voz masculina detrás del trío

Cuando giraron se toparon con un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cabello rubio castaño con algunas canas dispersas por su cabello, unos hermosos ojos grises como si fuera plata derretida, sus facciones son amables y bondadosas, vestido con curiosos ropajes y en su mano sostenía un bastón cuya punta superior era un diamante con forma de lagrima rodeado por unas finas cadenas de oro y plata.

- Bella, el es Lorcan Ravengood, el Rey de los Hechiceros y Jefe de este campamento, Señor Lorcan supongo que no necesito presentárselos ¿cierto?

- Cierto – Contesto el sonriendo – Es un gusto que ya estés despierta Bella querida, ¿Cómo estas?

- Confundida

- Es normal, síganme los llevare a donde esta reunido el consejo

- ¿Dice que estamos en el Valle del Fénix Imperial?

- Así es joven Cullen, este valle es mágico durante milenios ha sido el hogar del clan Ravengood y todos aquellos que se no han unido, ya sea por que no tienen a donde ir o necesitan protección – Explico Lorcan mientras caminaba – Somos hechiceros, controlamos la naturaleza a nuestro antojo, podemos incluso controlar la muerte en determinados casos, no somos eternos como los vampiros pero vivimos mas que los humanos normales.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? – Quiso saber Bella

- Magnus mando demasiada energía oscura al orbe, fue una suerte de que no lo destruyera pero al juntarse mas energía oscura que energía blanca el orbe se descontrolo y trajo a más personas al futuro.

- ¿No somos los únicos? – Bella miro sorprendida a Edward quien negó con la cabeza

- Bella que bueno que ya estas bien

- ¿Seth?

Habían llegado a otra tienda mucho mas grande que en la que estaba Bella anteriormente, allí estaban no solo Seth sino también Anthony, Isa, Jake, unas muy cambiadas Alice, Esme, Rosalie, dos Quil, dos Jasper y dos Sam.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Isa mirando a su yo pasado con preocupación

- Estoy bien, solo estaba algo confundida pero ya me han explicado lo que ha pasado

- ¿Qué estabas diciendo Draco?

Anthony se había girado de nuevo hacia un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos dorado y piel pálida, a Bella no le quedo duda de que el era un vampiro. Draco miro por un momento a Bella pero luego volvió su vista a él líder de la resistencia.

- Que las cosas están mal, hemos perdido mucha gente valiosa, el mundo es un caos, humanos, vampiros, lobos, magos, quimeras, dragones en fin. No creo que el mundo pueda resistir mas, la tierra esta muriendo y cuando lo haga nosotros seguiremos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

- Se llama Draco Caspian – Le dice Alice a Bella y Edward que parecían un poco confusos de lo que sucedía aunque Edward estaba siendo puesto al tanto por su yo futuro. – Es un vampiro al que tu Bella salvaras.

- ¿El que ha estudiado a los híbridos? – Quiso saber la susodicha

- Aja, el también tiene un don puede escuchar a la tierra y a los árboles, comunicarse con ellos y usarlos para atacar. En pocas palabras controla a la naturaleza a su antojo.

- Vaya

- ¿Es este nuestro futuro?

La pregunta de Edward hizo que todos se callaran y lo miraran. A nadie le extraño la pregunta pues sabían de su don de leer mentes y por la expresión de Anthony el debió de mostrarle lo grave de la situación.

- Ven Bella, acompáñame

- ¿A dónde Isa?

- A que comas algo, seguro te mueres de hambre

- Las acompaño – Rosalie camino hacia ellas con Esme siguiéndola

Bella la observo, era completamente diferente a la Rosalie que ella conocía. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre y sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes, pero su mirada, su expresión, el aire que la envolvía era diferente. Entendía el por que, la muerte de Emmett debió de a verla afectado sobremanera así como a ella le afectaría la muerte de Edward. Isa llevo a su contraparte hacia la carpa que funcionaba como cocina y comedor. Se podía ver que unos comían comida humana pero también había vampiros que tomaban vasos con líquidos rojizos en su interior, obviamente era sangre. Alice fue directo por una bandeja de comida para Bella mientras Esme, Rosalie e Isa se quedaron con la humana.

- Se que tienes muchas dudas Bella, dilas nosotras no te guardaremos secretos

- ¿Cómo esta la situación?... ¿Es tan mal?

- Demasiado – Suspiro Rosalie

- Aquí tienes Bella

- Gracias Alice – Sonrió la humana y luego miro a con ego futuro – Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles, antes no pude ver todo

Durante la siguiente media hora las mujeres Cullen pusieron al tanto a Bella de lo sucedido, todo desde el inicio de la guerra hasta la situación actual. Bella se mantuvo callada, escuchando atentamente y grabando algunos detalles, solo preguntando cuando no entendía alguna cosa. Al final ella miro a las que serian su futura familia con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿También lo vez cierto? – Pregunto Isa sonriendo, se conocía bien y sabia que se dio cuenta de la incongruencia de la situación

- Aja pero como es…

- ¿Posible? No lo sabemos, los chicos no nos han escuchado y si lo hacen solo dicen que es una teoría interesante pero luego la descartan, obviamente creen que no es posible

- Nada es imposible – Suspiro Renesmee – ¿Haremos algo no?

- Por supuesto y ahora que Bella a despertado podemos comenzar – Las miradas se posaron en Alice, ella sonrió – He visto que haremos un pequeño viaje

- No creo que a Edward le haga gracia, y considerando que ahora hay dos

- No tendrán por que saberlo, al menos de momento – Sonrió Rose con tristeza

- ¿Qué clase de viaje haremos? – Pregunta Bella mirando a Alice

- Buscaremos el resto de los orbes, pero primero tenemos que ir con la pitonisa y buscar a Cassandra

- Ella nos esta esperando con la pitonisa, así que vamos

Las chicas se levantaron y salieron de la tienda, dirigiéndose hacia el lado sur del campamento. Allí encontraron una tienda grande roja sangre con bordados en dorado, entraron a la tienda topándose con varias telas transparentes de diferentes tonos de rojo y rosa. Sentada en el mitad de la tienda había una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blancos como la nieve pero que desprendían destellos plata la mayor parte cubiertos por una pañoleta larga morada, su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo esta cubierto por una falda hecha de retazos de telas de diferentes tonos de morado abierta por los lados que dejaba al descubiertos sus torneadas y largas piernas, su generoso busto cubierto por un top morado y alrededor de su cuello, muñecas y tobillos collares y pulseras plateadas respectivamente.

Levanto su rostro y las observo con unos penetrantes ojos grises como mercurio liquido. Ella realmente era impresionante, se podía sentir el poder puro irradiar de su cuerpo. Sentada en uno de los cojines del suelo esta Cassandra, de largos cabellos negros como el ébano y de mirada dorada. Las chicas Cullen se acercaron y se sentaron en cojines igual es a los de Cassandra. La mujer sonrió levemente observando a las recién llegadas.

- Bienvenidas sean queridas mías, soy la pitonisa Dafne

- Henos aquí como pediste – Dijo Isa seriamente, Dafne asintió mientra extendió su mano y tomo la de Bella

- Todo esta como debe ser, pero dime mi niña ¿Estas lista tu?

- No pero quiero ayudar

- Muy sabía tu respuesta, nadie nunca esta listo para enfrentarse al destino y eso es bueno, solo los tontos no tienen miedo de una aventura

Dafne soltó las manos de Bella y luego se sentó erguida en su cojín, con los ojos cerrados y mortalmente callada. Entonces abrió los ojos y estos no poseían pupila aunque seguían siendo grises pero había un remolino dorado que se movía en el interior del ojo. Su voz ahora sonaba etérea y lejana pero firme y clara.

- _"El día ha llegado, la elegida por fin conocerá su camino y ustedes serán sus protectoras en su misión. ¿Están listas para saber cual es el camino a seguir?"_

- Si, lo estamos

- "_Hace muchos años se me confío esta información, nadie mas que la elegida y los guardianes deben de saberlo, he aquí el secreto guardado por siglos:_

_-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

_Cuando el Palacio de las Realidades abra sus puertas_

_El gran poder libre será pero solo_

_La quinta esencia control tendrá sobre él. _

_Niña bendita, niña sabia_

_Nacida de la vida y de la muerte_

_Tú que caminas en la delgada línea _

_Que separa la luz de la oscuridad_

_Y bajo la protección del guardián de la Luna_

_Serás capaz de romper la realidad_

_Cumpliendo el más profundo deseo de tu corazón._

_Cumple tu destino antes de que la gran bestia lo encuentre _

_Y destruya las realidades._

_Más sin embargo todo tiene un precio en esta vida_

_Y un sacrificio de veras de hacer_

_Pero solo en tu corazón hallaras la respuesta.(-0-)" _

_-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

- Supongo que la niña de la profecía soy yo ¿No? – Dijo Renesmee con una mueca, Isa abrazo a su hija con angustia la misma que Bella sentía en ese momento

- _"Así es niña bendita"_

- ¿Dónde esta localizado el Palacio de las Realidades? – Pregunto curiosa Esme

- ¿Los orbes tienen que ver en esto también? Según Dante los cuatro orbes son capaces de torcer la realidad

_-00000000000000000000000000000000000-_

_"Cinco velas encendidas_

_Cinco puntos señalados_

_Bañados por el Circum de la luz plateada_

_Abrirán las puertas_

_Que la oscuridad reina _

_Junto a las estrellas._

_Y solo cerradas estarán_

_Con la luz dorada del rey_

_En las frías aguas del ojo azul_

_Todo ocurrirá_

_Liberando así_

_El poder de la creación. _

_Tiempo, Muerte, Destino y Vida_

_Ocultos por muchas lunas_

_Liberados por muchos soles_

_Si su liberación es concedida_

_Oscuros mantos caerán_

_Y la vida condenada será"__(-00-)_

_-000000000000000000000000000000-_

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron de la pitonisa la cual aun estaba en trance, todas se miraron entre si. Alice había decidido escribir las profecías para después traducirlas y saber que camino tomar. Se habían dado cuenta que los orbes eran importantes pero solo tenían uno ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

- ¿Dónde están los otros tres orbes?

- _"¿Los buscaran?"_

- Por supuesto – Dijeron a coro las seis

_-0000000000000000000000000000000-_

"_Muerte que descansa en fuego_

_Tierra antigua de grandes reyes_

_Bajo la protección del chacal_

_Que con la balanza decidirá_

_Si luz o sombra_

_Tu corazón esta_

_Resplandecerá_

_Cuando la luz acaba_

_E inicia la oscuridad._"_ (-000-)_

_-000000000000000000000000000000-_

- Vale, ese debe de ser el Orbe de Hades, ¿Qué hay del de las Parcas?

_-0000000000000000000000000000000-_

"_Destino que guías vidas_

_Aire que llevas su designios_

_Morada de emplumada serpiente_

_La prueba del corazón obligaras_

_Al cruzar el portal_

_¿Serás un ganador o _

_Tu aire perderás?_

_Abre las alas _

_Para alcanzar tú destino_

_Pues solo resplandecerá_

_Cuando el sol y la luna_

_Cara a cara estén" (-0000-)_

_-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

- ¿El Orbe de Gea?

- _"Cuando obtengan los tres objetos, el cuarto se revelara solo en ese momento podrán ir al Palacio de las Realidades"_

Los ojos de Dafne regresaron a la normalidad, aquel hermoso color de mercurio liquido. Ella las miro serenamente pero no dijo nada, todo estaba dicho ya ahora tan solo necesitaban pensar. Las seis se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia ante ella para luego salir despacio.

- El guardián de la Luna será su mejor aliado y protector, el es otro de los elegidos.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias por todo, Dafne.

- Cuídense mucho queridas mías, por grandes peligros las asechan para hacer que todo vuelva a su cause – Murmuro Dafne observándolas marchar.

- ¿Podrán ellas solas? – Pregunta una voz en la oscuridad detrás de ella

- No lo se, desde este momento ya no puedo ver su futuro pero confío en ellas ¿Estas preocupado?

- Mucho, muchas cosas están en juego y el destino de la balanza de equilibrio esta en esas cinco niñas

- Todo saldrá bien, ten fe en ellas

- Lo tendré pero aun así mandare a algunas personas a protegerlas

- Buena suerte, querido Marco Vulturi…

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

_**Primera Profecía**_

- Bien, entonces ¿Exactamente en que términos estamos con esto? – Quiso saber Jacob mirando los pergaminos que Alice había hecho.

Después de mucho meditarlo, las chicas habían decidido que Jacob las acompañara además es posible que necesitaran la fuerza bruta y el poder de su sangre para Nessie. Obviamente Isa se había encargado de poner su escudo en las mentes de todas excepto Bella para evitar que los Edward`s o algún otro se entere de su pequeña visita a la vidente.

- Que nos ayudaras a buscar los orbes y el Palacio de las Realidades

- Edward me matara si sabe que yo sabía que ustedes harán esto

- No lo hará por que no lo sabrá hasta cuando sea demasiado tarde, igual mantendremos al fachada de que te obligamos a venir con nosotras – Sonrió Bella

- ¿Por donde comenzamos?

- Yo sugiero Esme que empecemos por la profecía de la quinta esencia

- ¿Es la primer no?

- Aja

Se pusieron los 7 alrededor de la hoja donde Alice había copiado exactamente la profecía.

- Veamos – Murmura Rosalie mientras lee – "_Cuando el Palacio de las Realidades abra sus puertas, el gran poder libre será pero solo, la quinta esencia control tendrá sobre él_."

- Por lo que entiendo en este palacio de las realidades existe un tremendo poder tanto como para cambiar la historia, este solo puede ser usado por la quinta esencia, en este caso Nessie

- Pero ¿A que se refiere con quinta esencia? – Nessie miro confundida a todos

- Creo que se refiere a los elementos, agua, tierra, fuego y aire, se dice que hay una quinta esencia que los gobierna pero no se exactamente de que se trata – Isa frunció el ceño re leyendo ese fragmento

- Ok resumiendo Nessie es la única que puede abrir las puertas de ese palacio y controlar ese poder ¿Correcto? – Al asentimiento de todas, Jacob continúa leyendo el siguiente fragmento – _"Niña bendita, niña sabia, nacida de la vida y de la muerte, tú que caminas en la delgada línea, que separa la luz de la oscuridad."_

- Allí se refiere indudablemente a Nessie

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? No soy la única hibrida mujer

- Si pero no todos poseen a un lobo como guardián

- ¿Eh?

- Por la siguiente frase hija, dice: "_Y bajo la protección del guardián de la Luna"_ ¿No te dice algo eso?

- Vale, me quedo claro mà

- La siguiente es – Leyó Esme – _"Serás capaz de romper la realidad, cumpliendo el más profundo deseo de tu corazón."_

- Vivir en paz como antes, ese es mi deseo – Suspiro Nessie recargándose en el brazo de Jake

- No entiendo la siguiente frase

- ¿Cuál es Alice?

_- "__Cumple tu destino antes de que la gran bestia lo encuentre y destruya las realidades"_

- ¿Quién será esa bestia de la que hablan? – Murmura Bella pensativa

- Quien sabe, a lo mejor se refiere a lo que hemos averiguado sobre los Vulturi

- "_Más sin embargo todo tiene un precio en esta vida y un sacrificio de veras de hacer, pero solo en tu corazón hallaras la respuesta"_

- ¿Qué clase de sacrificio se refería?

- Debe de ser algo lo suficientemente grande para ser intercambiado, la ley del estado equivalente "_Para obtener algo se debe de dar a cambio algo del mismo valor_"

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

_**Segunda Profecía**_

_- __"Cinco velas encendida, cinco puntos señalados, bañados por el Circum de la luz plateada abrirán las puertas que la oscuridad reina junto a las estrellas." _

- Indudablemente se refiere a los cuatro elementos: agua, tierra, aire y fuego y por supuesto a Nessie

- ¿La luz plateada?

- A lo mejor es la luna, miren habla que reina en la oscuridad junto a las estrellas, seria una noche de luna y estrellas

- Todas las noches son así ¿Cómo vamos a saber que noche es?

- Circum, eso es circulo en latín, seguramente se referirá a la luna llena

- Vaya chucho, hoy estas inteligente

- Yo siempre Barbie

- Dejen de discutir, continuemos con la siguiente frase por favor – Se quejo Nessie

- "_Y solo cerradas estarán con la luz dorada del rey__"_

- O sea que tenemos tan solo un noche y hay que salir del palacio antes del amanecer ¿No?

- Aja

_- __"En las frías aguas del ojo azul todo ocurrirá liberando así el poder de la creación." _

- ¿Eh? – Dijeron confundidas y en el caso de Jake confundido ante esa frase

- Ojo azul, ojo azul se que he escuchado eso en alguna parte – Murmura Bella cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar hasta que unos cinco minutos después lo hace gritando – ¡¡BAIKAL!!

- ¿Baikal?... ¿El lago de Siberia?

- Si, ese mismo, el Lago Baikal es también conocido como el Ojo Azul

- Entonces el palacio esta situado en el Siberia, menos mal que esa área no ha sido atacada por los Vulturi

- El problema será llegar allí sin que nos descubran, en fin ¿Continuamos?

_-__ "Tiempo, Muerte, Destino y Vida ocultos por muchas lunas, liberados por muchos soles, si su liberación es concedida, oscuros mantos caerán y la vida condenada estará."_

- Ok eso sonó feo

- Mientras no dejemos que los orbes queden a manos de los malos todo estará bien

- Eso espero

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

_**Tercera Profecía**_

- Ok, siguen la de los dos orbes que nos faltan, te toca leer chucho

_- _Veamos_:__ "Muerte que descansa en fuego…__"_

- Curioso

- ¿Qué es curioso Esme?

- Bueno hija, habla sobre cinco velas ¿No? Y nosotras pensamos que habla de los cuatro elementos y la quinta esencia ¿No?

- ¿A que quieres llegar, Esme?

- Bueno que al parecer cada orbe representa un elemento y habrá que ponerlos en el lugar indicado para que funcione

- Supongo que te refieres a lo de los puntos cardinales

- En efecto Bella

- Prosigamos, ¿Qué sigue? – Quiso saber Nessie

- "_Tierra antigua de grandes reyes"_

- Egipto eso es obvio – Dijeron a coro

-_ "Bajo la protección del chacal"_

- ¿El chacal?

- ¿No había un dios con forma de chacal, Bells?

- Creo que si – Dijeron a coro ambas castañas – Anubis

-_"Que con la balanza decidirá, si luz o sombra, tu corazón esta"_

- Oh, he leído sobre eso – Exclamo Esme sonriendo – Creo que habla de la balanza de Ma`at la Diosa Egipcia de la Justicia

-"_Resplandecerá cuando la luz acaba"_

- Creo que habla del crepúsculo ¿No?

- Lo mas seguro.

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

_**Cuarta Profecía**_

- ¿Por qué tantas profecías? Debieron de a verlas puesto en una sola todas

- Jake tiene razón, estoy mareada

- Esta es la última no se preocupen

- Genial, a ver ¿Quién lee?

- yoyoyoyoyoyo

- Vale Alice pero siéntate

- Veo que sigue tan hiperactiva que siempre – Sonrió Bella, las demás y Jake solo suspiraron pero asintieron.

- _"Destino que guías vidas aire que llevas su designio"_

- Lo ven, el de la muerte es fuego, destino aire entonces el de tiempo será tierra y el de la vida agua ¿No?

- Lo más probable

-_"Morada de emplumada serpiente"_

- Creí que las serpientes tenían escamas no plumas

- Hay una que si

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntaron a coro mirando a Isa

- Quetzlcoatl, la serpiente emplumada es una divinidad de México, supongo que allí esta el Orbe de las Parcas

- Egipto, Siberia, México y Japón, es extraño pero en ninguna de esas partes los Vulturi tienen bases

- ¿coincidencia? No lo creo

- _"La prueba del corazón obligaras al cruzar el portal"_

- ¿Qué tipo de prueba será? – Nessie miro curiosa a sus madres, su abuela, tías y a Jake, estos se encogieron de hombros sin saber que responderle

- "_¿Serás un ganador o tu aire perderás?"_

- Eso se oye feo

Todos asintieron, siguieron leyendo.

-_"Abre las alas para alcanzar tú destino"_

- ¿Eh?

- "_Pues solo resplandecerá cuando el sol y la luna cara a cara estén"_

- Oh bien, o eso se refiere al crepúsculo o a un eclipse

- Tendríamos que preguntarle a Dafne

- ¿Cassie nos acompañas?

- Claro que si, ni loca me pienso quedar cerca de Edward cuando se entere que ustedes se fueron, estoy mas que segura que sospechara que yo se donde están y considerando que aun no puedo bloquear su poder

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- Mientras mas rápido mejor, mañana mismo muy temprano en la mañana.

- ¿Cómo escaparemos de nuestros Ed? – Quiso saber Bella mirando a su yo futuro y a su futura hija

- Eso déjamelo a mí – Sonrió Alice


	3. Orbe del Destino: Piramide Lunar

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

**ADVERTENCIA.- **UNIVERSO ALTERNO

_Se que muchos me han de querer linchar por a ver tardado casi un mes y que el capitulo no sea tan largo pero hombre, hay veces que uno no puede controlar ciertas cosas como por ejemplo: estuve sin mi lap por tres semanas, sin Internet por el mismo tiempo y sin musa inspiradora por más tiempo que eso. Esta segunda parte no creo que sea tan larga pero espero que el final que tengo pensado les sea de su agrado. En los siguientes capítulos se revelaran algunos secretos y misteriosos, pero como he dicho en otras historias NADA ES LO PARECE en mis fics y siempre sorprendo a la mayoría de las personas. Así que gente bonita les pido paciencia por favor._

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

**Capitulo 2**

**Orbe del Destino: La Pirámide lunar**

- ¡¡ANTHONY!!

El grito de Edward resonó por el campamento mientras a la velocidad de un rayo entraba bruscamente a la carpa que servia de dormitorio para él e Isa. Este se levanto de la cama de golpe al verlo entrar tan agitado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

- No encuentro a Bella, la he buscado por todo el campamento, sondeado la mente de todos y no esta. Tampoco he visto a Esme, Rosalie, Alice o Renesmee

- ¿Qué?

Anthony sondeo el mismo el campamento, y nada no las encontraba. Cerró los ojos para buscar la mente de su esposa mediante el lazo mental Cárpato y lo encontró cerrado por completo. Pero pudo ver una imagen medio borrosa, una carretera y dos lobos.

- Voy a matar a ese maldito chucho y a Seth – Gruño mientras salía de la carpa, Edward vio la misma imagen que él y estuvo de acuerdo.

En menos de 15 minutos todo el campamento se entero de la desaparición de las mujeres Cullen, Cassandra y los dos lobos. La familia y aliados se dirigieron hacia Dafne, la pitonisa puesto que sabían que ella tenía las respuestas que buscaban.

- ¿A dónde fueron? – Fue la pregunta de Anthony no bien entro en la carpa de Dafne, esta simplemente lo observo con tranquilidad

- A cumplir con su destino

- ¿Solas? – Pregunta Jasper asustado y preocupado a rabiar por su esposa, su madre, su sobrina y sus hermanas

- Los guardianes de la luna las acompañan, ellas están en esta búsqueda para re-descubrirse a si mismas y hacer que la quinta esencia cumpla con el destino que se la designado

- ¿Quinta esencia?

- La niña bendita, hija de la vida y de la muerte. La quinta esencia.

- Renesmee – Murmura Anthony preocupado

- Así es guardián de la muerte. Su destino fue sellado desde su nacimiento, ella es la única capaz de detener esta guerra, abrir las puertas del palacio de las realidades y lograr un nuevo futuro, uno mejor para todos.

- Dinos a donde ir – Exigió el Sam del futuro

- Lo siento Jefe Guardián pero esta es solo una misión para ellas y los dos guardianes. Pero puedo decirles donde será el fin de su aventura. Busquen el ojo azul, allí es donde se encuentra el Palacio de las Realidades.

- ¿Ojo azul?

- Si, el ojo azul cubierto de polvo blanco de cielo y donde el frío es lo único que reina.

- No podías ser mas especifica – Gruño Leah molesta

- Lo siento guardiana, pero no me es posible.

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

**En alguna parte de México**

Gracias a la velocidad vampirica y que no estaban tan lejos de la frontera de Estados Unidos con la republica mexicana costo tan solo cerca de dos días llegar a México. Obviamente para ese entonces sabían que todos se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición solamente confiaban en que Dafne no les dijera donde estaban por que sino, su plan se iría a pique. Desde el momento en que entraron al país el Orbe de Chronos había estado parpadeando en color rojo, guiándoles hasta el lugar donde el Orbe del destino aguarda.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunta Seth curioso mientras se des-transforma, las mujeres miraron hacia un lado para darles privacidad a los dos chicos en cambiarse con las ropas extras que traían.

- Es la Pirámide de la Luna – Explico Isa mientras Alice sacaba unos planos – ¿Qué traes allí?

- Dafne me dio unos planos de la pirámide, así que estoy viendo por donde entrar. Hay una entrada secreta en algún lado.

- Creo que el Orbe sabe donde esta

Miraron el orbe que Nessie sostenía, este brillaba mas cada vez que la joven hibrida señalaba a determinada dirección. Sin preguntar siguieron a Nessie que empezó a caminar, guiada no solo por el Orbe sino por un presentimiento; al parecer la quinta esencia estaba en armonía con los orbes y sabía interpretarlos.

A lado oeste de la pirámide encontraron una puerta oculta por unos arbustos. Alice los hizo a un lado y golpeo levemente la pared de piedra hasta que de pronto esta se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto un túnel oscuro y polvoriento. En cuanto Nessie entro unas antorchas a cada lado de la pared se prendieron, el grupo entro por completo y las antorchas del camino se iluminaban.

- No me gusta esto, realmente no me gusta – Murmura Jake pegado prácticamente a la espalda de Nessie

- Olvide que eras Claustrofóbico

- Yo solo espero que no nos hayan seguido, si Aro se entera de esto

- Vamos Bella no seas pesimista

- Shh ¿Escucharon eso?

- ¿Escuchar que, Seth? – Pregunta Cassandra mirando al licántropo.

- Escuche algo, pero no se que

- Tenemos una audición tan buena o mejor que la tuya y nosotras no escuchamos nada, Seth

- Juraría que…

- Seth deja de murmurar y vamos o te dejamos atrás – Grito Jake desde varios metros

- ¡¡Voy!!

Al final del túnel se encontraron con una cámara la cual estaba vacía, el suelo estaba conformado por cientos de cuadros que a su vez formaban una figura. La de una serpiente emplumada. Las paredes estaban desnudas excepto por algunas antorchas pegadas a la pared que prendieron en cuanto entraron al cuarto.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Quiso saber Seth

- ¿Has tenido alguna visión, Alice?

- No Isa, ni una y eso me pone muy intranquila

- Dante me dijo que una vez que los lugares donde están escondidos los orbes anulan todos los poderes excepto por el Palacio de las Realidades – Dijo de pronto Nessie – Así que solo contamos con nuestras fuerzas e inteligencia.

- Lo cual no se si es bueno o malo – Suspiro Bella asustada

- Bueno ¿Quién va primero? – Pregunta Cassandra curiosa

- Yo voy

Jake se acerco al borde y puso un pie sobre el mosaico, al instante este brillo y los cuadros pegados a la pared se derrumbaron dejando medio metro completamente solo formando un marco, el suelo se movió hacia el lado derecho y Jacob tuvo que moverse al izquierdo pero luego se inclino a su lado. Decidió transformarse, su ropa se desgarro y quedo tirada en el suelo mientras que el corría velozmente hasta el otro lado pero corría en zigzag ya que el suelo se movía mucho.

- ¡¡JAKE QUEDATE DE ESE LADO Y NO TE TRANSFORMES!! – Grita Nessie en cuanto Jake llego al otro lado – ¿Quién sigue?

- Bella y yo iremos, Bella sube a mi espalda

Bella trago saliva pero le hizo caso a Isa, ambas se sintieron raras en cuanto la humana estuvo en la espalda de la vampiriza considerando que ambas eran la misma persona. A paso moderado y tratando de no perder el equilibrio fue avanzando sujetando a Bella con fuerza pero no la necesaria como para hacerle daño, el suelo se movía mucho y un paso en falso podía ser fatal; sin embargo luego de unos angustiantes minutos ambas llegaron a salvo junto al lobo. Las chicas y Seth respiraron aliviados al ver eso y entonces fueron pasando uno a uno sobre aquella trampa mortal, el ultimo en pasar fue Seth y este prácticamente temblaba, no le gustaban las alturas.

- Vamos Seth con cuidado y despacio – Le decía Esme preocupada

Seth trago saliva sumamente nervioso mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado, de pronto un ruido a la entrada de la cámara llamo la atención de todos. Un nuevo grupo había llegado, estos eran seis Vulturi: Félix, Dimitri, Alec, Jane, Heidi y Dorea; eso fue un susto para nuestros héroes tanto que Seth piso mal y el suelo se hizo hacia la izquierda demasiado inclinado.

- ¡¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!!

- ¡¡Seth!!

Nessie le dio el orbe a Rose, luego saco algo de su cinturón y lo incrusto en la pared para luego lanzarse al vacío ante la aterrada mirada de sus tías, madres, abuela, amiga y marido. Extendió sus manos y logro sujetar la mano y muñeca de Seth de modo que ambos quedaron colgando a penas sujetados por la cuerda que Nessie tenia amarrada a la cintura.

- ¿Estas bien, Seth?

- Lo estaré en cuanto tenga mis pies en el suelo

- ¿Chicos, están bien? – Grito Cassandra asomada por un lado junto a las demás, por el otro estaban los Vulturi que parecían estar bastante sorprendidos por la audacia a de la chica.

- Si, pero ayúdenos a subir por favor

- No entiendo por que te sacrificas por un simple chucho

- No me sorprende que no lo entiendas Jane, tu cerebro no asimila muy bien – Se burlo Nessie mientras era subida por Cassandra, Isa y Jake (quien había regresado a su forma humana y se vistió con la ropa que Esme le había pasado)

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Gruño Jane mientras trataba de usar su poder pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba – Claro, eres muy valiente cuando tu mami te protege.

- Mi madre no me esta protegiendo enana, aquí no se puede usar ni una clase de poder vampirico excepto por las habilidades físicas

Terminaron de subir a la hibrido y al lobo y después se largaron de allí antes de que los Vulturi pudieran detenerlos.

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

- No crees que debimos de ayudarles – Miro al líder del grupo con curiosidad

- Ella lo ha hecho bien y se nota que es la elegida

- Pero el amo Marcus dijo que los cuidáramos

- Y eso haremos Clow, pero también dijo que no tenían que saber de nosotros al menos de momento

- Vaya que son intrépidas, lastima que están casadas – Suspiro otro de ellos, el grupo conformado por ocho vampiros estaban ocultos en el techo pero nadie se dio cuenta, a saber como llegaron allí

- Vamos o si no se nos perderán

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

**Trampa 2**

- Olvídenlo, no pasare por allí – Exclamo Bella retrocediendo

Después de pasar otro pasillo llegaron hasta un enorme y profundo hoyo del cual parecía no a ver fin, de las paredes rocosas salían pedazos de piedra que formaban una escalera pero el espacio no era mucho y un paso en falso podría hacer que cayeran la vacío. Bella miraba aterrada el lugar y Seth no estaba mucho mejor, considerando que el tenia terror a las alturas.

- Tienes que Bella, los Vulturi no tardaran en averiguar como cruzar la primera trampa y llegar hasta aquí – Le dijo Rose mirándola seriamente aunque con comprensión

- Pero…

- Mira ve tu primero, nosotras iremos detrás de ti y su llegas a caer te atrapamos ¿Si? – Dijo Esme mientras le daba un abrazo para tranquilizarla

- Pero soy una patosa, ¿en verdad quieren que cruce todo eso?

- Lo siento Bella pero tendrás que hacerlo

Bella suspiro desalentada mirando el camino muy peligroso, casi podía estar escuchando a Edward prohibirle terminantemente cruzarlo. Respiro un par de veces y contó hasta 10, luego empezó a escalar las rocas pero le temblaban y sudaban las manos por los nervios dificultándole la subida, un par de veces estuvo a punto de caer pero por suerte Isa iba detrás de ella evitando que cayera u se matara por que si Bella Moria lo harían Isa y Nessie y entonces adiós futuro.

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

**Campamento de Magos**

- Edward tranquilízate – Le pidió Carlisle mientras observaba al pobre vampiro del pasado ser sujetado por algunos lobos

- Quiero saber donde demonios están, ¿acaso nos has visto? Mi Bella esta en peligro

- ¿Crees que eres el único preocupado? – Le Pregunta Anthony mirándolo furiosos – Mi esposa y mi hija están allí también, mi madre y mis hermanas ni hablar

- Dafne ¿Es necesario todo eso? – Una hechicera llamada Deyana que también estaba allí miro a la pitonisa, la cual le mostraba a todos la aventura de las elegidas

- "El valor no es la ausencia del miedo sino el conocimiento de que hay algo mas importante que el miedo"

- ¿Eh? – Dijeron algunos confundidos

- Lo que ella quiere decir es que esta aventura es algo que ellas deben de hacer – Lorcan entro en ese momento y todos lo miraron, el los miraba a su vez tranquilamente – Si bien Edward, Anthony ustedes son también parte de los elegidos que conforman el circulo protector de la quinta esencia, son ellas, las mujeres quien son las verdaderas protectoras de la entelequia o quinta esencia. Son ellas quienes deben de mostrarle el camino hacia su verdadero destino.

- Esa es la razón por que espere a que estuvieran completas. La llegada de la humana al futuro no fue casualidad, el destino ya había echado sus cartas y mi deber es simplemente hacer que se cumpla – Sonrió Dafne mirando a todos – Mi deber era mostrarle el camino a las guardianas y ellas a su vez mostrárselo a la entelequia.

- Pero los Vulturi están tras de ellas, podrán herirlas

- No lo harán, por que ellas no están solas

Dafne movió su mano por la gran esfera por donde todos observaban a las chicas y a los lobos, las imágenes cambiaron y vieron a cinco vampiros que no conocían tras las chicas y usando poderes asombrosos para ayudarles a cruzar la segunda trampa sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Quiénes sin ellos?

- Aliados inesperados – Sonrió Dafne y fue lo único que ella les dijo

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

_**Trampa 3**_

- Y yo que creí que la trampa anterior era mala, esta es peor – Murmura Bella asustada

Después de lograr subir toda la escalera de piedra entraron en la última habitación, una enorme habitación de piedra en cuyo centro flotando en un nido de plumas verdes y rojas en distintos tonos. Sin embargo no había suelo bajo el nido, literalmente. Tan solo era un gran espacio vacío.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá? – Quiso saber Cassandra mientras se asomaba al vacío

- Tal vez yo les pueda decir como

Aquella voz grave resonó en la habitación provocando un eco que las medio aturdió a todas. Un rayo verde salio de aquel vacío y de pronto todos se quedaron petrificados al ver lo que ese rayo verde era. Una enorme y cuando enorme era con E mayúscula serpiente flotaba sobre ellos, su cuerpo de reptil tiene escamas color verde esmeralda pero encima tiene una cubierta de plumas rojizas-naranjas, su pecho amplio es del mismo color que las plumas y su cabeza tiene forma de dragón con un largo penacho rojo-naranja, dos alas plumíferas son del mismo color que las escamas y sus ojos de rendija son verde claro.

- Wow – Exclamo Seth mirando a aquel enorme ser

- ¿Es quien creo que es? – Nessie miro a su madre sorprendida

- Eso creo

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Cassandra para poder confirmar las dudas de todos

- "_Mi nombre es Quetzalcoatl y soy el guardián del Orbe del Destino"_

La enorme serpiente emplumada acerco su cabeza de dragón hacia donde nuestras heroínas y héroes estaban, estos dieron un salto hacia atrás ante tan repentina acción. Nessie trago saliva ante la mirada del dios.

- "_Extiende tus alas entelequia, cruza el camino de la fe y opten por lo que has venido a proteger pero recuerda, el valor no es la ausencia del miedo sino el conocimiento de que hay algo más que el miedo mismo"_

Nessie parpadeo ante aquellas palabras, fue entonces que recordó parte de la profecía del orbe del destino.

_Abre las alas _

_Para alcanzar tú destino_

_Pues solo resplandecerá_

_Cuando el sol y la luna_

_Cara a cara estén_

¿Alas? Pero si ella no tenia ¿Cómo era posible eso? Miro hacia el techo dándose cuenta que este esta hueco y se podía ver el cielo estrellado de la noche, sin embargo había unos matices dorados que iban apareciendo, estaba amaneciendo.

- Amanecer – Murmuro ella cuando las piezas del rompecabezas cuadraron – Alas, fe, valor ¿Eso es?

Renesmee paso el Orbe de Cronos a Jake mientras ella caminaba hacia la punta del precipicio. Isa detuvo a los demás cuando iban a dar un paso hacia ella, negó con la cabeza y les dijo que tuvieran fe en la Quinta esencia, el poder más grande de todos. Nessie cerró los ojos, contó mentalmente hasta 10 y relajando su cuerpo enfrento a su primera prueba como entelequia, movió su pie dando un paso la frente y luego le siguió el otro. Sin abrir sus ojos y confiando en el dios y en el poder que yacía protegiendo la pirámide, teniendo fe y valor extendió sus alas, su alma hacia el Orbe de las Parcas que a cada paso que Nessie daba brillaba con mas intensidad. Finalmente la semi vampiro termino de cruzar.

En cuanto la esfera plateada que en cuyo interior flotaba los emblemas de la luz y la oscuridad entre lazados estuvo en manos de la entelequia, esta brillo propagándose por toda la pirámide y cubriendo a todos tanto humanos como animales varios kilómetros a la redonda. Para cuando nuestros héroes lograron ver se dieron cuenta que estaban fuera de la pirámide y el Orbe de las Parcas flotaba en las manos de Nessie.

- "_Haz pasado la primera prueba elegida más sin embargo las demás podrías no hacerlo, solo en ti hallaras la manera de cumplir tu deseo, buena suerte niña bendita"_

La voz de Quetzalcoatl se desvaneció y todo estuvo tranquilo. Se miraron entre si y luego se acercaron a ver el orbe, podían sentir el poder que desprendía y era asombroso, posiblemente era tan solo una cuarta parte del gran poder oculto en el Palacio de las Realidades.

- Bien, tenemos ya el orbe, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- Por el Orbe de la Muerte

- Egipto a ya vamos – Exclamo Jake con sarcasmo mientras sostenía la bolsa de Nessie donde ella guardaba los orbes

- ¿Y los otros lugares serán como este? – Bella mira con cara de circunstancias a todos – Terminare muriendo

Los demás solo suspiraron, algo les decía que si no tenían cuidado la predicción de Bella sucedería pero no solo con ella sino también con el resto. Decidieron marcharse al pueblo más cercano para descansar y luego marcharse a Egipto.

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

_**En algún lugar de las realidades**_

- Bueno, hay que admitirlo no son nada malos – Murmura una vez femenina observando a nuestros héroes.

- Ha superado las expectativas que tenia de ella, sin embargo sigo pensando que no esta lo suficientemente lista para la responsabilidad – Exclamó una voz masculina

- Talvez nos sorprenda, después de todo es hija de sus padres

- Aun así, aun le faltan tres pruebas mas por realizar para saber si realmente es digna del poder que ejerce

- Yo confío en ella querido, ella podrá hacer lo que nuestra querida hija no pudo

- _"Buena suerte entelequia"_

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

Nessie abrió los ojos y se sentó, estaban todos juntos en una habitación de un hotel en el pueblo más cercano a las ruinas. La habitación estaba a oscuras y los únicos ruidos que se oían eran los ronquidos de los dos licántropos y el corazón de Bella.

- ¿Sucede algo hija? – Isa era la única que estaba allí, las demás habían salido a cazar algo

- No mamá, solo me pareció oír un ruido pero supongo que lo confundí con los ronquidos de ese par

- ¿Segura?

- Segura ma, Buenas noches

- Que descanses – Isa la arropó y acariciando sus cabellos vio como se quedaba dormida de nuevo

-_000000000000000000000000000-_

_-0000000000-_

_-0000-_

**Castillo Vulturi**

- No es posible que no hayan podido obtenerlo, se supone que son mis mejores guerreros – Siseó Aro mirando al grupo de 6 Vulturi

- Lo sentimos amo pero en aquel lugar no pudimos usar nuestros poderes

- Es verdad, Heidi tiene razón además ellos no estaban solos

- ¿A que te refieres con eso, Félix? – Pregunta Caius curioso

- Habían cinco vampiros más pero no sabemos quienes eran o por que las protegían, no son miembros de la resistencia de eso puedo dar fe

Mientras ellos discutían Marcus les miraba fijamente y escuchaba con atención. Sonrió mentalmente ante aquello, sabia que esos cinco le serian útil algún día. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para ayudar a la entelequia tal como ella le había pedido que le ayudara. Algo tramaba el tercer rey vampiro, la pregunta seria ¿Qué era? Y ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Muchos secretos aun quedaban rondando la guerra que los Vulturi habían desatado.

- Pronto muy pronto lo obtendré de nuevo y esta vez no lo dejare escapar – Sonrió maliciosamente la figura oculta en las sombras – Solo es cuestión de tiempo que mis marionetas consigan lo que deseo.


	4. Nota de autor IMPORTANTE DE LEER

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abría esta historia pero hoy escribo esto para dar un par de noticias:

1.- Les agradezco mucho todos los review tanto de esta historia como la primera parte. Realmente me sorprende que a alguien le gustara.

2.- Me temo que tengo una mala noticia. No puedo continuar esta segunda parte por a) ya no se como seguirla, practicamente me estanque y b) perdí la información de varias historias entre ellas esta.

3.- Sin embargo, tengo una muy buena noticia para todos. He decidido re-escribir tanto la primera parte como esta segunda, en esta ocasión la historia sera diferente aunque tanto Bella como Nessie seguirán viajando en el pasado y habrá una guerra Vulturi vs la humanidad como la historia original que había pensado, solo que habrá unos cambios por ejemplo Jacob y Nahuel tendrán papeles diferentes, sobre todo por que estoy cursando una etapa anti-lobo siendo el único que soporto es Seth Clearwater.

Se que probablemente no les guste a algunos esto pero realmente lo siento, yo ya no puedo seguir con la historia tal como esta, probablemente subire la nueva historia hasta enero 2012 ya que actualmente no solo estoy escribiendo una historia de Naruto sino estoy haciendo una historia original que tengo pensado publicar, eso, sumado a mis clases resulta tres meses muy pesados. Pero, para darles una probadita de como será la historia, le pondré un fragmento bastante grande del prologo de la historia. La nueva versión por el momento tiene el nombre de Midnight Twilight 2.0 pero es posible que cambie en el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**POV Bella**_

Algunos de los recuerdos no eran claros – recuerdos humanos, vistos a través de los ojos y escuchados a través de la debilidad de las orejas: la primera vez que había visto su rostro...cuando me salvo del coche de Tyler, cuando me había llevado a nuestro prado…el sonido de su voz a través de la oscuridad de mi conciencia vacilante cuando me había salvado de James…su cara bajo el dosel de flores esperando la respuesta de la pedida de matrimonio…cada precioso momento de la isla…sus manos frías tocar nuestro bebe a través de mi piel… Y los recuerdos fuertes, los que recordaba a la perfección: su rostro cuando abrí mis ojos a mi nueva vida, al interminable amanecer de la inmortalidad…ese primer beso…la primera noche…De repente sus labios, feroces contra los míos, rompieron mi concentración. Con un jadeo, solté el apretón de su peso lejos de mí. Esto provoco que el escudo volviera a su sitio, protegiendo mis pensamientos otra vez.

- Oops, ¡Lo perdí! – Suspiré

- ¡Te oí! – El respiró. – ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Zafrina me dio la idea. Practique con ella un par de veces.

Él estaba aturdido. Parpadeó dos veces y sacudió su cabeza.

- Ahora sabes – Dije ligeramente y me encogí. – No hay nadie a quien quiera de la misma forma que te quiero a ti.

- Estas casi en lo cierto – Sonrió, sus ojos estaban mas amplios que de costumbre. – Yo conozco a una excepción

- Mientes

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? – Preguntó.

Esperó, con una expresión ansiosa.

- No puedo mantenerlo si tengo la mas mínima distracción – Le advertí

- Seré bueno – Prometió.

Fruncí mis labios y mis ojos se estrecharon. Entonces me sonrió. Puse mis manos en su rostro nuevamente, el escudo se estiró fuera de mi mente y entonces comenzó donde lo dejé – con el recuerdo de la primera noche de mi nueva vida, siendo persistente en los detalles. Me reí jadeando cuando su beso urgente interrumpió mis esfuerzos otra vez.

- Joder – El gruñó, besando ávidamente bajo el borde de mi mandíbula.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para trabajar sobre ello – Le recordé.

- Siempre, siempre y siempre – Murmuró él.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – Y luego seguimos con gran felicidad en esa pequeña habitación pero perfecta para nosotros, por siempre. O al menos eso creíamos…

Pero por siempre ahora tenía un significado diferente. Fueron solo 50 años que vivimos en paz cuando todo sucedió, empezaron con desapariciones de mortales e inmortales, pronto pueblos enteros se convirtieron en pueblos fantasmas… Una guerra había comenzado sin que nos enteráramos hasta que era demasiado tarde…Los Vulturi no se quedaron tranquilos después de a ver hecho el ridículo frente a nosotros cuando intentaron destruir a Nessie, volvieron con ansias de vengarse de nosotros. 30 años después de nuestra salida de Forks la humanidad se enteró de nosotros y pronto hubo un tercer lado en esta guerra pero al final, se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera sus mejores armas podían contra nuestra especie.

La resistencia, tanto humana como vampira, se unieron en un solo frente y aprendieron a tratar entre si, por supuesto no fue fácil pero al final habíamos llegado a un entendimiento mutuo. In embargo, a pesar de esta unión las cosas no fueron fácil. Con el tiempo fuimos perdiendo personas queridas, mis padres, Phil, Sue, algunos lobos y Licántropos (hijos de la luna), quienes se habían salido de su refugio y unirse a la guerra cuando varias hembras y cachorros habían sido asesinados por los Vulturi. No sabíamos como acabaría esta guerra pero si sabíamos que muchas vidas más se perderían, la única forma de acabar con esta guerra es destruyendo a los Vulturi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_17 de Septiembre del 2050_**

**_Volterra, Italia_**

**_POV Normal_**

- ¡Más rápido!... ¡No dejen que se escapen!

- ¡Corran!

- ¡No puedo más, mamá! – Gime mientra tropieza

- Renesmee no podemos detenernos – Bella regresa y carga a su hija poniéndola en su espalda

- No creo que podamos perderlos – Dice Nahuel preocupado

Bella, Renesmee y Nahuel habían ido en una misión de rescate muy a disgusto de Edward, sobre todo por que Jacob estaría en el recinto Vulturi. La manada de lobo de la Push, tienen también sus leyendas oscuras, al parecer hace mucho unos 10 años después de la primera transformación a lobo y el descubrimiento de la imprimación hubo una imprimación que había salido mal, al principio se parecía a cualquier imprimación pero al pasar el tiempo el lobo se había vuelto violento y muy posesivo, a tal grado que ni siquiera había permitido que el padre o los hijos se acercaran a la mujer. Desgraciadamente esa imprimación termino en tragedia cuando el lobo asesino a su compañera en un ataque de celos y posteriormente el fue asesinado por el resto de la manada, hubo otros casos como ese pero según las investigaciones ocurre uno cada cincuenta años, el último caso registrado había sido el del hermano de Ephraim Black, León. Los ancianos se habían preocupado cuando se dieron cuenta de que los cincuenta años se habían cumplido ya y mantuvieron una estrecha vigilancia sobre las parejas ya imprimadas, fue un shock cuando Jacob había atacado a Nahuel, quien había estado de visita con los Cullen, y casi asesinado a Renesmee en el proceso, los lobos no habían tenido más remedio que contarles a los Cullen acerca de las imprimaciones fallidas, nadie sabía por que sucedían pero casi les costo la vida de Renesmee e hizo que Jacob huyera de Forks, lo último que habían escuchado de él es que se había unido a los Vulturi.

- No seas pesimista Nahuel

- Soy reali…

El no pudo de terminar su oración cuando sintió la tierra bajo sus pies desaparecer y caer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que esta probadita les guste, sin mas que decir su amiga Shadow.


End file.
